


3 times Harley Keener hated Spider-Man

by doctorwhoover



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwhoover/pseuds/doctorwhoover
Summary: +1 time he loved Peter Parker
Relationships: Harley Keener & Harley Keener's Sister, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Harley Keener, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 19
Kudos: 239





	3 times Harley Keener hated Spider-Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProsperDemeter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProsperDemeter/gifts).



> Happy birthday!! I hope you enjoy <33

**1**

“So after that, we have to connect all the fuses and… voila!” Tony said with a flourish as the robotic arm they were making came to life.

This was always Harley’s favourite part of the week, when he came over after school to work with Tony in his lab. It was the one time where he really got to relax and focus on doing something he enjoyed.

Their most recent projects had been fixing up a car they had found abandoned in a junkyard, adding retro-reflective panels to the Iron-Man suit and now, this robotic arm which sensed movement in order to beat anyone in a game of rock, paper, scissors.

“Let’s test it!” said Harley, barely able to contain his excitement. He faced the arm and then flattened his palm quickly to represent paper. He laughed excitedly when the arm formed scissors with two fingers. He went to try again when suddenly, it sparked and the hand went limp.

“What happened?” he exclaimed.

“You tell me, kid. We’ve seen this problem before,” replied Tony, crossing his arms.

Harley bent down to look at the base of the arm.

“Well uhhh…” he poked around with a screwdriver for a few seconds, then stood back up. “There’s a couple wires which have lost their insulation down there, so all we need to do to fix it is replace them.”

He ran off to the storage room and came back clutching a handful of new wires.

“Here they are! Now I just need to-” he was interrupted by FRIDAY.

“Boss, Spider-Man is contacting you, he says he needs backup immediately.”

“Ok thanks FRI, tell him I’m on my way. Harls, I’m really sorry kid but this is an emergency. I gotta go right now. We can finish this on Tuesday, sound good?” he said as he ran out of the lab.

“Yeah I guess…” mumbled Harley, setting down the wires he was still clutching onto a workbench.

He picked up his backpack and stepped into the elevator, sighing.

Tony had started interrupted their tinkering sessions more and more often to go help out stupid Spider-Man. _I mean, can’t Spider-Man save himself? He has superpowers for a reason_ , thought Harley bitterly, _he’s not a baby_.

And somehow, every single time Spider-Man needed help, it was _coincidentally_ during Harley and Tony’s lab time. It was as if the jerk did it on purpose.

**2**

Harley had been walking back from school, taking his usual shortcut through a narrow alley, when he heard heavy footsteps behind him. He turned around quickly, eyeing the big, muscled man who seemed to be following him.

He hurried on. Just a few more feet until the end of the alley…

Suddenly, he felt the cold press of a gun at the base of his back.

“Turn around and give me your money, phone and anything else that you think I might enjoy,” said the man gruffly. “Now!”

Harley turned slowly, reaching inside his back pocket for his purse, but he fumbled, dropping it as he brought it round.

The man bent to pick it up. _Mistake_ , thought Harley to himself, smirking, before bringing up his knee between the mugger’s legs as hard as he could. He snarled in pain.

“Come here, you little shit-”

Harley’s eyes widened as the mugger was cut off by a web covering his mouth. A figure swung down in front of him and punched the man, hard, effectively knocking him out.

Before he could hit the floor, Spider-Man caught him and dragged him over to the wall, where he trapped the man’s wrists with a sticky web.

“Cops will be here any minute. Don’t worry, he won’t be able to escape anytime soon,” said the red-clad superhero with a wink before swinging off into the distance.

Harley was just bending down to retrieve his wallet when he heard a snigger behind him. It was one of his classmates who seemed to have a personal vendetta against him.

“Looks like poor little babykins can’t even get rid of a mugger by himself,” he said, with a fake pout, “he needs a superhero to come save him.”

And with that, he strolled away, laughing to himself.

Harley groaned in frustration. He knew that by tomorrow morning, the whole school would be teasing him. _I obviously had the situation under control. Why does Spider-Man always have to come and ruin everything?_

**3**

Harley had never felt happier than he did now. Everything was perfect.

He and his younger sister, Abby, were driving to visit MIT to check out their campus and their programs for next year, when Harley would go to university. Tony had insisted on being there with Harley, but had to fly in and meet them there because of a business meeting.

They had decided to make a road trip out of it, and Tony had even let Harley choose the car as an apology for not driving with them: a blue convertible which they were currently riding in with the top down.

He could feel the wind in his hair and the sun in his eyes, and Abby was chattering away next to him. In that moment, he was infinitely grateful to just be alive, and to enjoy this beautiful day with his sister.

They were just on the outskirts of New York, when Harley saw a police car signalling for him to pull over. He groaned.

The police officer who stepped out came over to their car.

“We have received reports that this is a stolen vehicle, registered under the name Anthony Stark. Do you have identification to prove that you have been authorized to take this vehicle?” she said.

“Well, you see, Mr Stark lent it to me for the day,” replied Harley nervously.

“Ok, but do you have proof of this?”

“Well, no, but I can call him I guess?” Harley was getting more and more flustered.

“Please do. And quickly, now, I have actual crime to stop.”

He pulled out his phone and dialled the number. Thankfully, Tony answered on the first ring.

“Hey kid, I really can’t talk right now, I’m in a business meeting-”

“I’m really sorry to disturb, Tony, but the police pulled me over and they don’t believe that you lent me the car. Could I just pass you to the police officer so you can confirm that I didn’t steal your car?”

“I leave you alone for 20 minutes and you get stopped by the police?” he said jokingly. “Put the officer on, I’ll tell them, don’t worry.”

Harley placed his phone in the officer’s hand. She raised it to her ear.

“Can you confirm that you are indeed Anthony Stark?” she said. “Ok great, and you lent the kid your vehicle of your own free will? Ok, thank you for your time.” She ended the call and passed the phone back to Harley.

“Sorry to disturb you. Have a nice day!” She walked back to her car.

“Excuse me ma’am, but could I ask who reported me?” Harley asked her before she could get in.

“Oh it was that vigilante, Spider-Man. He’s often giving us tips like that, it’s really helpful most of the time.” And with that, she got into the car and drove away.

Harley looked down at the watch on his wrist and cursed.

“What’s wrong?” questioned Abby.

“We’re going to be late now because of Spider-Man,” growled Harley in frustration.

He put his foot on the gas and sped away as fast as the car would go.

**\+ 1**

By some stroke of luck, they arrived only five minutes late, before the tour group had left the meeting point.

Harley was glad to see Tony already there with the tour group, waiting for them.

“Hey Tony, I’m so sorry for being late,” said Harley.

“It’s ok, kid, it’s not your fault the police stopped you. You didn’t miss anything interesting, just some boring history facts,” replied Tony. “Is that- is that Abby? I didn’t recognize you, you’ve grown so much!”

Abby squealed in delight as Tony picked her up and whirled her around, earning several disapproving looks from the people around them.

“If you’ll follow me this way, we can have a quick look at the labs and extensive equipment we have at student’s disposal…” the tour guide droned on for a while until they got to the labs.

Just before they went in however, the group was joined by another teen and his guardian. Both were out of breath, seemingly having run from wherever they parked to get here as fast as they could.

To Harley’s surprise, Tony greeted them warmly.

“Peter! May! Why didn’t you ask me for a lift? You know I would gladly have given you one,” he said, beaming at them.

The brown, curly haired teen managed to get out a reply in between pants, “It’s ok- Mr Stark- we made it- finally.” Harley noticed with no small level of interest how cute Peter was. Soft, wavy brown hair and deep brown eyes… the boy was definitely attractive.

The tour guide shot them another nasty look before entering the building with the group in tow.

“Hey, Pete, we’re only 10 minutes late,” said Peter’s guardian, a pretty woman in her forties. “We’re getting better.” Her face was cheerful. “Maybe next time, we can manage to not be late!”

Behind her, the tour guide indicated a piece of equipment on one of the tables. “And this here is one of our several electron microscopes at our student’s disposal-” he was cut off by a flustered Peter.

“Well uh actually sir, that’s just a normal microscope,” the boy said, blushing at having to correct an adult.

“Oh- it is indeed. Thank you for pointing that out,” replied the man in a clipped tone.

“That’s my Pete,” whispered Tony, clapping Peter on the shoulder.

Harley had to admit, he wouldn’t have expected the teen to be so bold. It was in that moment, with admiration flowing through him, that he decided he would do anything to get to know Peter, to maybe even go out on a date with him sometime.

He went over to Peter at the end of the tour.

“Hey, I’m Harley!”

“Peter is me- uhh I mean, I’m Peter-Ma- wait shoot uhh,” he was blushing again, which made him even cuter than he already was.

“Nice to meet you,” cut in Harley with a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism always welcome :))


End file.
